Cheeky feet
by Heroofthegood
Summary: About a few of Dennis' odd adventures over the years :)


Dennis the Menace fanfiction

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, these are based on genuine stories from the comic though

Hey guys! You probably know me as one of the naughtiest boys around, and you're probably right. I just wanted to go more into detail with some of my crazy adventures over the years.

Caveman Village

One day, Curly and Pie Face were round at my house, and we were watching a history series, whih was highly enjoyable, so we decided to reconstruct a cave man village. Obviously, this involved us taking off our jerseys, trousers, shoes and socks, and wearing caveman clothes. At some stage, we were bothered by the Softies, but they fell in our pit. Later, my pals wanted to get our Beanos, but I reminded them that there were no Beanos back then. Luckily, my faithful dog, Gnasher, made us one out of stone.

Getting up

Yeah, do you like a lie-in? I do, and my dad goes mad about it. He kept picking me up in the morning, while still in my pyjamas and bare feet, and put me in a cold shower! This was a very nasty experience for me, so one night, I made sure that the shower wouldn't turn on. The next morning, Dad tried a trumpet, but I catapulted a sock at it. He then brought Gnasher in from the rainy night outside, and he threw water over me unwittingly. I was briefly peeved with him, but I forgave him when I could see he was sorry.

Beano office

One day, I visited the Beano office. In there, I found an artist and writer, Olive the cook making her terrible food and drink, and a golfer. I was kinda bored, so I decided to liven things up by cutting a string of the violin the artist was playing, which knocked against the golf ball. At first, I found the chaos funny, but eventually, I could see they'd all got really hurt. I felt really bad watching them go to hospital. However, guilt was not my only punishment… I was made to do ALL their jobs until they got better! Well, this certainly showed me, it was extremely stressful. It gave me a lot of sweat. Also, I decided to golf with one hand, and stir the tea with the other. What about the comic itself, you ask? Well… yep, you've guessed it .. Goodbye shoes and socks, hello, bare feet! I am fine with that in some circumstances, as you will see above and below, and obviously, it is also good for beaches and occasionally for relaxing, but there was nothing relaxing about this position. I had to learn to write and draw with them, and seeing as no one seemed to think the pictures were below average, I guess my lesson was learnt well. Poor Gnasher was also tired from bringing paper over. H0owever, there was an upside… I found there was a swimming pool nearby, so at the end of each day, I would just go straight there, walking there barefoot, but honestly, it was worth it, the pool did wonders for my feet, hands and body.

Soles

One day while it was snowing, I was outside, having a great time. But Dad was out to spoil my fun, by putting grit on the snow. I knocked into him, during my sliding. He proclaimed it terrible. Bu I then revealed it was even worse than that, the sudden stop had torn the soles of my wellington boots, which made me wonder why I hadn't put my socks on that day- it was winter, after all. Dad said he didn't need to look, he could smell, which I was hurt by, I know my feet smell a bit, but it wasn't my fault they'd got torn. To be fair to him, he did pick me up, and put me on his shoulders, and when he explained to Mum, she proclaimed it his fault so he had to take me to the shop. While getting some good shoes with free shop socks, I wrecked the place.

Menace race

One day, I raced against menaces from other countries. As it was summer, and we were on grass, I'd chosen to be barefoot for the race. Mostly, the competition was between me and an obnoxious Australian menace. I later saw the small print about the competition, which said it would end in a new Swiss finishing school for softening. I then deliberately lost, so I could send that brat there.

Hope you enjoyed- bye!


End file.
